


For Better or for Worse

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Description





	For Better or for Worse

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: authornotes  


* * *

**August 2, 2018; Phoenix, AZ;**

"God, I want to do you right now," CJ whispered to herself as she looked down at Paul's face, restful in sleep. His slight smile hinted that the erection that tented the sheet over his hips was perhaps the reaction to a very pleasant dream and not merely a full bladder. "I want to climb over you and ride you like the cowboys at the rodeo you took the kids to yesterday and scream 'Yee Haw!' when I come. I missed you, Paul Reeves."

And under normal circumstances, she would kiss him awake and proceed to do exactly that. (And if the stiffness was indeed the result of urinary urgency, she knew exactly what to do once Paul returned from the bathroom.)

But under normal circumstances, there would not be a second bed in the room and it would not be occupied by a five-year old redhead and two raven-haired girls, one nine, the other three "and a half".

Of course, CJ could still wake her husband with kisses and whispered wishes. She could turn on her side and Paul would come up behind her, his breath warm and moist on her neck as he alternated kisses and words, the words themselves alternating between verses from 'Song of Songs' and more earthy descriptions of what he thought about her breasts and her ass, what he wanted to do to her insides and to the little nub buried at the top of her folds.

And, of course, there was what they did with each other yesterday afternoon in the shower (Pat was old enough to keep an eye on the girls for a little bit, so CJ and Paul set up the kids with a video and told them to watch while their parents got ready to go out to dinner.)

And, of course, there was what they probably would do with each later today when Joe had said he would take the four youngsters to the zoo "to give the two of you time to catch up with each other."

But none of that really mattered when CJ's body and her psyche wanted hard, noisy, pounding sex **right** **now**.

CJ sighed again and looked at the bedside clock and closed her eyes in mild frustration. Five-fifteen in the morning. She had spent the past three days in North Carolina with Sam, working on parts of his foreign aid platform, and had adjusted to the time difference. Now she was wide awake. However, after flying into Phoenix yesterday afternoon, she fell asleep soon after dinner while Pat was still describing how much it had been driving in from the Bay area for Derrick and Natasha's wedding.

CJ felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to find Paul awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, my love. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night," she said, reaching up to pull his mouth to hers.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Paul replied. Then he slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When he came back, CJ looked at him. Her laugh softened the disappointment of her words. "I guess it's just as well. I really wanted to jump you but with the girls right here, especially Maggie - ".

"You know damned well that the deflation/inflation issue can be resolved rather easily, CJ," Paul whispered into her ear, "and we can deal with the restrictions; we have before. But I **am** hard pressed not to cuss out Tasha's mother for not getting the block of rooms at the Embassy Suites. The Hyatt is nice but with the suite arrangement at the Embassy, we could have put the girls outside.

"But for now," Paul finished, slipping his hand under and up CJ's nightgown.

Fifteen minutes later, CJ sighed as she turned round to face her husband.

"I love you, Paul Reeves."

"And I love you, Claudia Cregg Concannon Reeves."

They settled into each other's arms and caught up on things not mentioned in phone calls over the past few days.

"So, the drive was okay, bringing the kids by yourself?" CJ asked.

"Breaking it up at Frank and Diana's helped, of course, but we really do have fairly well-behaved rug rats. I'm sure that if I had made the whole trip in one day, they might have been a little cranky at the end, but still, I would have managed," Paul answered.

When Pat found out that all the other members of the bridal party would be bringing spouses or significant others, he had asked Derrick if, as best man, he could invite Maggie to join them for the wedding. Derrick told his little brother that he thought it was a great idea, but that in the end it was up to "our parents and Maggie's folks". The Reeves and the Muñoz' talked it over and agreed to Pat's wish; between summer camps and sports teams, the two kids had not seen each other since February and both had excelled in the classroom this past year. So, at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and at the reception on Saturday, Pat and Maggie would be at the head table with the bridal couple, Natasha's sister Tatiana, and her husband Walt.

**Later that morning**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Mama?" Caitlin asked. "There's a new baby gorilla!"

CJ looked into the earnest little face and thought of Caitlin's father. If Caitlin were eight or nine years older, CJ would swear that the little gleam in the blue eyes indicated that her daughter knew exactly why her Mama and Papa weren't coming on the trip to the zoo. But at this age, CJ was sure it was just the natural human excitement at seeing a warm, cuddly baby animal in a nursery and a diaper.

_"And if I were there and had my way, it would still be innocent human excitement even when my little girl was thirteen or fourteen!" Danny exclaimed. The other men – Leo, Hugh, Reggie Montmorency, and Rusty – all nodded in agreement. The ladies – Alicia, Abbey, Helen, Jessica, and Brianna – just laughed._

"Joe, are you sure you'll be okay with the four of them, by yourself?" Paul asked Alicia's father.

Please, please, please say "yes", CJ thought to herself. This morning was nice, very nice, but she still needed some unrestrained, uninhibited sex with her husband.

"Of course, I'll be fine," Joe reassured them. "The kids will behave themselves, won't you?"

"Of course we will, Grandpa Joe," Pat replied. Earlier in the day, when the kids were in the room that Pat shared with Derrick (at least for the next two nights), Derrick told them that he was giving Grandpa Joe some "discretionary funds" and that if the four of them didn't cause "any consternation", they could get super huge ice cream sundaes before coming back to the hotel.

**August 3, 2018; 8:15 PM MDT**

"And, Derrick, if and when you do give me some nieces and nephews, I will make sure that I tell them about never lying to Natasha and you **before** they are old enough to be spanked."

_"That's my boy!" Danny exclaimed to the others at the "rehearsal dinner" that he and Alicia were hosting._

CJ laughed along with everyone else as Pat finished up his toast.

The wedding rehearsal had gone off relatively okay, considering that the ceremony was in a church that was new to most of the wedding party. At first, the wedding coordinator for the congregation had had some misgivings about a couple of Natasha and Derrick's choices – the woman thought three flower girls (Caitlin, Dansha, and Natasha's niece Jenna) was "at least one too many", she wondered out loud if "a nine year-old child could handle the best man duties", and she was rather "miffed" that the newlyweds would not be jumping the broom – but Paul used his years of dealing with brides, mothers of brides, and church bureaucrats to handle the situation with a minimum of discord.

CJ's phone vibrated as Derrick finished thanking "the only brother I had until Deborah got married" for his words and Natasha's sister Tatiana rose to give her toast to the couple. It was Aisling's number, so she stepped away from the table and took the call. Erin and Robin had flown over stand-by several days ago, combining the trip for the wedding with a chance to visit with Aisling and Brian in Los Angeles. The four of them decided to visit the Grand Canyon area for a few days; they were now about half-way between Flagstaff and Phoenix and should be at the Hyatt Regency by ten. CJ told Aisling that the rest of them might not be back from the rehearsal dinner by then, but that the rooms reserved for the four of them were in the same block as the ones occupied by the Reeves, Joe, Pat and Derrick, Randy and Gina, Gwen and Ned, and Alex and Clara, "so you'll hear us when we get back". Then CJ told Aisling that Natasha was thanking Tiana and that she was next, so she needed to ring off.

"Derrick and Natasha, it should come as no surprise to everyone who knows me, or knows of me, that God has, for the most part, blessed me with a wonderful life. There have also been some horribly, awful things in my life, most of all, the loss of my first husband, Danny, almost six years ago. But out of that tragedy has come my marriage to Paul, and out of that has come my relationship with Deborah and Tom, with you, Derrick, and now with you, Natasha. I have been blessed with being able to enjoy adult children at a reasonably young age, with the chance to enjoy being a grandmother – no pressure there, thanks to Deborah and Tom – at a reasonably young age, and to still have had the incredibly rich and fulfilling experiences I did. Natasha, your mother, and Derrick, your father and I, have lived 'for better or worse' and we can tell you that the 'better' is what makes the 'worse' bearable. May you have many, many 'betters' to help you with the hopefully few 'worses' in your lives together."

Paul put an arm around CJ's shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek as the others raised their glasses and toasted the couple.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart."

_"I love you, Derrick. Honor your wife the way your father honored me. It will be the best tribute you could ever give me. You are a blessing to me, Derrick, even in heaven, and if I were there, I would welcome your Natasha into my heart because I know she loves you as much as I do." Alicia raised her glass and wiped a tear from her eye._

Derrick stood up and used his hands to quiet the crowd.

"CJ, thank you, thank you for everything. Some of you know," he said, looking out at the other tables, "but many of you don't, that if it weren't for CJ seeing that I was not completely happy in San Francisco, for seeing my pleasure at working with the Hollis folk and pulling some strings, I doubt that Natasha and I would have been brought together. I was already thankful for the happiness you have brought my father, and for Pat, Caitlin, and Dansha, but now I owe you so much more. Mama, I love you."

By this time, CJ was crying openly and she went round the table to hug Derrick and his bride.

After Natasha's mother finished her toast, it was Paul's turn.

"Natasha, twenty-one months ago, at Bonnie and Jean-Luc's house, my son told me that he had just met the woman he was going to marry. I smiled, but didn't laugh, because that was the way it happened for Derrick's mother and for me, and I knew in my heart that it could happen for him. Then, nine months ago at Christmas, you came to me and very sweetly asked my blessing to tell Derrick 'yes', you became my fourth daughter in my heart and in a few hours, you will become same 'in law'. All of us – CJ, Joe, Deborah and Tom, Pat, Caitlin, Dansha, and I – joyfully welcome you.

"Derrick, what can I say? I've loved you since the moment I put you in your mother's body and I am so proud of the man you have become. And I know that your mother would be, correction, **is** , so proud of you as well. You pursued Natasha, and won her love, with the same intensity, ingenuity, and integrity you have shown in every other endeavor and my heart overflows with happiness for you. I am privileged to be witnessing your vows tomorrow and I am privileged to be your father."

" _My sweet little girl, how I wish I could be there to walk down the aisle with you, to give your hand to that wonderful young man who broke through that horrible wall you built around yourself. Be happy, baby girl._

_"Derrick, I know you will love my daughter beyond all imagination and I'm glad to welcome you as my son," Reggie Montmorency raised his glass to the young couple._

**August 4, 2018; 4:25 PM MDT**

CJ smiled at Tom as he crooked his arm and proceeded to escort her to the front pew on the right hand side of the church. She was aware of the undercurrent of whispers (coming mostly from the bride's side) as people realized either that the "mother of the groom" was a) white, b) someone they had seen on television at some point, or c) both.

"You look stunning; that dress is stunning," her stepson-in-law told her and CJ had to agree, at least about the dress.

At first, she hadn't really thought about what she would wear for the wedding. When Deborah mentioned that her mother had chosen a silvery grey (Natasha had chosen crimson and cream for her bridal party), Paul told CJ she was "not to even think about recycling something from her Bartlet years" and that he had already contacted Hank, "who knows what you like", with some ideas of his own.

Three weeks later, Hank showed up with a peachy coral chiffon over darker coral heavy cotton number. It was a strapless sheath with built in bra and a rear slit that stopped at the back of her knees. It fastened with the same type of little fabric-covered buttons and loops that were on the dress she wore for Danny. There was a matching chiffon stole "not that it provides modesty, or, for that matter, warmth", Hank said.

"I've always liked that color on you, sweetheart ever since," Paul told her, and the two of them smiled in memory of their first night of intimacy. "I thought you could wear your mother's pearls, unless you'd rather something new?"

After joining Joe, Gwen, Ned, Alex, and Clara in the pew, she watched as Natasha's brother-in-law escorted the mother of the bride to her place. Then Paul, Derrick and Pat emerged from the sanctuary. It brought back memories of her own wedding to Paul five years ago (except Paul was in ministerial robes over his tuxedo and Pat looked almost grown up).

The ushers and groomsmen entered two by two. The bridesmaids (Deborah and Natasha's cousin Cheryl) and matron of honor Tatiana were next with their crimson tea-length gowns and creamy bouquets. They were followed by the three little flower girls in cream with crimson sashes, scattering crimson and cream rose petals on the bridal runner.

The vestibule doors were closed and an anticipatory hush settled over the congregation. The trumpet voluntary sounded; the doors opened.

Everyone was watching Natasha, in her creamy gown, come down the aisle on her uncle's arm. But CJ had to look away, to watch Derrick. She had been blessed to see that look so many times these past few years. Sam; Josh; David; Charlie; Brendan; Jesse; Tom; Glen Walken; Brian; just a few weeks ago, Matt Santos.

Danny.

Paul.

There were scripture readings and musical interludes. Paul preached a short but poignant sermon on what marriage would mean to the man and woman in front of him.

But it wasn't a Nuptial Mass and in twenty minutes, Derrick and Natasha were walking back up the aisle.

**8:30 PM**

"Mama? It's time."

Derrick led CJ to the dance floor and the sounds of "Teach Your Children" came over the sound system.

_"Interesting choice," Brianna mused as she mixed another passion fruit martini._

_"I loved that song," Alicia explained. "I used to sing it to the kids all the time. I'm glad he remembered._

_"This is good shrimp," Jessica exclaimed as she pulled six pieces from the iced display on the table._

_"Would you look at Bernice, flirting with that Admiral Fitzwallace!" Esther harrumphed. "He's a married man and she's a married woman!"_

_"Not up here, Meemaw," Alicia sighed. "Things are different up here. Here, have a flirtini."_

"I talked to the concierge, and she assures me that no one, but no one, will get access to the honeymoon suite, Derrick." CJ had told her stepson about what happened to her and Danny on their wedding night in Santa Barbara.

"Actually, I talked to Natasha's uncle and I hired an off-duty policeman. He's standing guard right now, CJ."

_"Smart boy," Danny said._

_"Yeah, but that was fun, that night when Mallory got married, wasn't it, Leo?" Fitz smiled at the memory._

**10:30 PM**

"Am I hard enough? Am I rough enough?"

The thing is, CJ thought, suppressing a giggle, Paul wasn't holding her close enough that she could tell; the DJ was spinning "Beast of Burden".

Then, to leave no doubt about where his mind was going, he replaced "Am I rich enough?" with "Am I long enough?"

The ritual dances – bride and groom, bride and uncle, groom and mother, bride and father-in-law, groom and mother-in-law, etc. – were out of the way, as were the inevitable hokey pokey, chicken dance, line dance (thank God, no Macarena). Paul had danced with Deborah, Caitlin, Dansha, and Maggie; CJ had danced with Tom and Pat. The DJ had even dug up an old copy of Dusty Springfield singing "Son of a Preacher Man" with which to rib Natasha.

The cake-cutting, bouquet tossing, and garter tossing came next and then, about an hour ago, the DJ settled into sets of good dance tunes and the more they danced, the more relaxed Paul became. About half-way through the second set, he started singing with the music ("you are my lover, you're my best friend") and hadn't missed since then. CJ knew he wasn't drunk, that he had been careful (as had she) with alcoholic intake. Whatever had caused him to let down his guard, she was grateful for it.

_"I'm sure it's because he feels that he's fulfilled his promises to me, to make sure that the kids grew up happy and healthy," Alicia whispered to Danny. The two of them were dancing over toward their special place in Cassiopeia. Their little party would take care of itself. And, after all, they were "parents of the groom"; this was Reg's responsibility._

"Look," Paul murmured, and when CJ cast a glance in the direction of his eyes, she saw Natasha and Derrick making a quiet exit from the ballroom.

CJ looked around the dance floor. Tom and Deborah were still going strong, as were Pat and Maggie (who, after all, had had just a few sips of champagne). Joe was seated at the table, his head nodding down and then jerking back up. His arms were around Caitlin and Dansha, who were out to the world.

"Shall we call it a night?" she smiled up at Paul.

"We should leave, yes, sweetheart, but I'm not ready for bed, or at least, not ready for sleep."

CJ felt the tingle start in her nipples and rush into her groin. He could still bring out that reaction in her just with his voice and his eyes.

They would put the girls in the adjoining room that Derrick had been sharing with Pat.

Paul went to let Deborah and Tom know they were leaving while CJ gathered up Pat and Maggie. Then they went to get Joe and the girls.

**11:15 PM**

"Mrs. Reeves?"

"Yes, Mr. Reeves?"

"Why don't you turn around?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"One."

Derrick lightly kissed Natasha's neck as he undid the first little button.

"Two."

This time he kissed her left shoulder.

"Three."

Right elbow.

"Four; I suppose I should have said Dr. Reeves."

"Mrs. Reeves with you; Dr. Montmorency at school. I think 'five' is next."

**11:20 PM**

"Ten."

CJ sighed as Paul kissed her right ear. Somehow, he had managed to figure out how to position his left arm so that the elbow teased oh so close, but not on, the throbbing core of her while his upper and lower arm held her upright.

"Eleven."

Paul's lips moved to her left shoulder bone. She wondered if he had practiced undoing the little fabric buttons from their loops with only one hand.

"Twelve."

His lips kissed the place where her neck met her right shoulder. But then, from the very beginning, he had been very good at getting into and under her clothes with just one hand.

"Thirteen."

He kissed her under her left arm, where the breast swell just began. It took all of her strength not to press his elbow down and into her center.

**11:35 PM**

"Thirty-six."

The last button undone, Natasha's dress fell to the floor. It felt so good to have her torso out of the dress with its restrictive boning and into Derrick's hands, his big, firm, gentle, magical hands. For some reason, Natasha remembered that Derrick had his father's hands and wondered if CJ liked those hands as much as she liked Derrick's. Then she flushed at the thought.

Natasha turned to face Derrick. Three weeks. She had been in Phoenix for three weeks, taking care of last minute wedding details. Three weeks without Derrick, who had a crisis come up at Hollis and wanted to get it resolved before the wedding and their trip to Cozumel. He had flown in the same day that CJ, Paul, and the kids arrived and was sharing a room with Pat, a room that adjoined that of his parents. There had been no time, or place, to be alone until now.

And maybe that was for the best; it would make this night special.

Then Derrick's mouth closed in on her breast and Natasha thought no more.

**August 5, 2018; 12:15 AM MDT**

CJ stirred as Paul stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It was almost too absent-mindedly, too casual, she thought to herself, considering all that she had just finished doing to him (and with him).

"Paul?" she asked.

No answer.

"Paul?" A bit louder. "Do you want your two dollars back?" she lightly joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," Paul answered. His kiss this time lingered and his fingers seemed to caress her head and the side of her jaw with an unspoken apology. "I was thinking about Derrick, hoping that everything was going okay for him, and Natasha."

"Fathers worry about sons on their wedding night, as well as daughters? There's no double standard, no differentiating between your lily-pure little girl and a fellow guy who has obviously been around the block?"

"He's still my child," Paul answered, "and Deborah was no innocent virgin, but I still was worried, although I'm not sure 'worried' is the right word.

"No matter how experienced a couple is, either with each other or with others, it's a new beginning, a new dimension to your life together. You told me that you and Danny felt that, remember?" Paul smiled as CJ nodded her head in agreement. "And the two of us were a little nervous, weren't we?"

"But he's your son, Paul. And the two of them have the benefit of your experience, both with Alicia and me and as a counselor to countless couples. They'll do fine," CJ told him. "Now come here and let me see what I can do about you." She ran her hand down past his waist to his groin. "I want some more."

**5:30 PM MDT**

The Reeves extended family was relaxing poolside.

It had been a lazy day for everyone. ("God will understand if we don't do church just this once," CJ told the kids.) Breakfast had been a long, drawn out affair as people came down at different times and lingered to talk with later arrivals.

_"Danny, Natasha is looking at Derrick the same way CJ looked at you back in Santa Barbara, the morning after," Abbey Bartlet said as the group drank mimosas and ate mini-quiches and strips of bacon by Rainbow Bridge._

Everyone was waiting until tomorrow to leave, except for Derrick and Natasha, of course. Tom and Deborah drove them to the airport to catch their flight to Mexico City, where they would switch for a plane to Cozumel. With the academic year about to start, the two of them had decided to take a quick trip now and then spend the Christmas break on a longer honeymoon in Hawaii. Plus, they would be closing on the house they had picked out together in two weeks and would have to juggle moving in with the start of the academic year for Natasha.

Tomorrow, Tom, Deborah, and their toddler would be flying back to New Jersey with Joe. They would visit with Tom's family before returning to Alaska. The MacDonald's and the Stewart's were taking a side trip to Las Vegas before going to Los Angeles. CJ and Paul decided to take the kids and Maggie to the Grand Canyon ("as long as we're in the state, let's give them a nice story for 'how I spent my summer vacation', sweetheart"). Gina and Randy had to get back to the vineyard.

"Here comes the bride!" Erin sang as Clara and Alex came into view.

After the newlyweds had left, Alex stood up and told the gathered group that Clara had accepted his proposal and that the two of them would be getting married "in a couple of months" up in Sacramento. Hopefully, Paul would be able to co-officiate with Clara's son at the ceremony. Then Alex and Clara would take a quick trip to Greece before he took command of the army base in Livorno.

Checking to make sure that all four kids were around Brian in the pool, CJ turned to the approaching couple, intending to make the same joke about what they had been doing as she had made to Frank and Sarita Hollis about what **they** would be doing when they had left the poolside group about 45 minutes ago "to rest a bit before taking the jet back at midnight". She stopped short when she saw the worried look on Alex's face and the tears on Clara's cheeks.

Paul stood up as his brother walked up to him.

"Alex?"

The Army general put his hands on Paul's shoulders.

"There was a crash. The plane from Mexico City to Cozumel went down near Merida. There were many survivors but there were some casualties and - "

Paul sagged against Alex. CJ reached for her cell and started calling Derrick's phone. No answer. She called Natasha's. Busy.

Over and over again. No answer. Busy.

CJ tried Mrs. Montmorency. No answer. Tasha's uncle. Busy.

Meanwhile, Robin was punching numbers into his phone.

The children sensed the commotion and scrambled out of the pool. Pat gulped hard to hold back his tears as Caitlin and Dansha began to wail. Deborah gathered the girls into her arms.

"Ash?" Erin looked at her daughter.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm stronger than you, but nothing like Sorcha."

Tom gave Aisling a quizzical look.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Aisling said. "Sometimes I see – "

"Things," Tom finished. "Remember, I'm part Inuit. I understand."

"Natasha!" CJ exclaimed, and everyone turned to her. Apparently CJ had gotten through on one of the numbers. She put her phone on speaker.

"We're both alive," Natasha told CJ, getting the good news out first. "The plane landed with the fuselage intact but the wings and the tail broke off and it turned on one side. Derrick pushed me out and carried me away from the wreckage and then insisted on going back to help the people who couldn't get out on their own power. He had just left the plane when it exploded." Everyone gasped and Natasha's broken voice reflected the stress she felt as she told them of the events. "He and the boy he was carrying were thrown about 25 feet and a flaming piece of the plane landed on Derrick's legs. He's got burns, two broken legs, maybe a broken hip. They're air-lifting us to Veracruz, to the hospital there."

Paul picked up the phone. "And you, little one? How are you?"

"Physically, I'm okay. I few scrapes and bruises. A little sore. But mentally, I'm trying to hold on for Derrick, but I'm rattled, Daddy, I'm really rattled. My mother and my aunt and uncle are coming in; they've already left for the airport."

_"She called him 'Daddy'," Reginald Montmorency sighed._

"I'll be there as soon as I can get there, Tasha. Tell my boy that," Paul said and ended the call.

Robin said something to the person on the other end of his call, hung up, and redialed. After a few minutes, he ended that call and turned to the group.

"My contacts at Aer Lingus essentially told me the same things that Natasha said, about the plane. Luckily, they weren't over water, or over jungle, so the rescue squads were able to get there reasonably fast. I was able to get two reservations on the next flight out of Phoenix for Mexico City. It leaves in two and a half hours."

"I should go," Joe said. "I can speak the language."

"No, I should go," Tom replied. "I'm a doctor."

"I should go," Deborah claimed. "Derrick and I have been together since before we were born. And I'm his big sister. By thirty-eight minutes," she finished with a sob.

"I'm going," Alex said, as if that made the decision final. "Paul is my little brother."

"CJ, it has to be you," Randy quietly told his sister. "I know your husband. He needs to show outward strength but this is killing him inside. You're the only one he can let go with, if he has to. I know, I know," Randy cut CJ off as she started to speak. "The kids. We'll take them home with us."

"And we can take Maggie with us," Erin said. "We don't need to see Vegas this trip. That's the beauty of having an airline employee in the family."

"I know," CJ said when her family finally let her speak. "I'm ahead of all of you."

Then CJ reached for her phone and called Frank. Of course he and Sarita could change plans, CJ was assured. Frank would call the pilot right away and get the flight plan for Merida filed as soon as possible. The plane could handle ten people easily. Did everyone who wanted to go have their passports? They might not be able to leave as early as the commercial flight, but they could fly straight through. Would it be okay if he and Sarita came along?

**August 6; Merida, Mexico; 4:30 AM CDT**

"I'm just saying, Natasha, that you shouldn't rule it out all together," Natasha's aunt said with a sigh of exasperation. "Of course, we're all praying that Derrick comes out of this okay and fine. But if he doesn't, if he's crippled, or badly scarred from the burns, do you really want to tie yourself to him for the rest of your life? You're young, you're beautiful, and you're an intelligent woman in a very promising position. There would be lots of guys eager to marry you. Just keep an open mind about the annulment."

Paul and CJ were just around the corner from Natasha and her family. The two of them had gone for coffee.

Derrick had been in surgery for four hours. Tom had scrubbed to be in the operating theatre and Joe had scrubbed with him, to translate for his grandson-in-law. Deborah and Sarita Hollis were sitting a few feet from Natasha and her family, but were sound asleep. Frank had gone off to the hospital director's office to use the internet connection. He was arranging for a medically-equipped plane to fly Derrick back to California as soon as he was stable enough to move. Alex was calling Ned and Gwen and also Gina and Randy with updates. CJ had also given him Josh and Donna's numbers.

CJ could feel the anger and hurt surging through Paul even though they weren't touching. She reached for his hand to reassure him but before she could say anything, Natasha spoke loudly, startling Deborah and Sarita out of their slumber.

"No way in hell!" Natasha screamed. "Derrick is my husband! About thirty-six hours ago, I promised him, in front of all of you, in front of his family and our friends, and, most of all, in front of God, that I would be with him for better or for worse. I'm praying with everything I have inside me that he will be fine and perfect when this is done, but not for me, for him. As long as he lives, what will it matter if he loses a leg, or walks with a limp, or has a few scars?"

"But, Tasha, sweetie," her aunt answered, not caring that CJ and Paul had come round the corner. She was already in for a dime, so she figured she might as well be in for a dollar, as it were. "That's not all the doctors said might happen. What if he can't give you kids? What if he can't even get it - "

"Lavelle!" Natasha's uncle exclaimed, grabbing onto his wife's arm.

"If the accident sterilizes him, we'll adopt," Natasha said. "And, God forbid, if he can't put himself inside me, well, he's very, very good with his ton - ".

"Tasha!" It was all too much for Natasha's uncle. He grabbed his wife and stomped off in the direction of the vending area.

"My sister-in-law has always been, well, she missed the tact line when God was giving out virtues," Natasha's mother said to Paul and CJ by way of apology. "But she loves my brother." Then she went over to where Natasha and Deborah were holding each other and softly weeping.

"Let's go get some coffee," Sarita told the woman. "Let the two women who love Derrick the most comfort each other."

"Paul, don't dwell on it," CJ urged her husband as they sat down across from the two young women. "Natasha would never leave Derrick."

"I know that, sweetheart," Paul answered, letting CJ pull his head down to her shoulder. "But those things could happen. I know that Tom said the odds on impotency or sterility were extremely low, but I can't help but be afraid. They're so young; and Derrick waited for her with more patience than I could ever imagine."

" _Eight months is nothing," Danny said. "Try eight years."_

_The others laughed. They had been holding their own little prayer vigil over by Aquarius._

"They've only just begun," Paul continued. "It would just be so unfair."

"I know, love, I know."

They looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Tom came up to them and smiled.

"Natasha, your husband would like to see you. This is Maribella. She'll take you to him."

Natasha hugged her new brother-in-law and hurried off with the nurse.

Tom hugged his wife and turned to CJ and Paul.

"Both legs are broken and there is a partial fracture on his left hip. But he'll be able to walk again, maybe with a slight limp.  
The left break is the upper leg; it and the hip should take about six weeks. The right leg, he broke both the tibia and the fibula, will take longer because they're smaller and the weight bearing is greater. The burns on his legs and arms aren't too bad, and, thank God, nothing hit his face."

Paul sagged against CJ and she could feel him struggling to maintain composure.

"Will we be able to move him to San Luis Obispo?" CJ asked Tom.

"In three or four days, I would think. But the staff here is excellent."

"I'm sure it is," CJ answered, "but we'd feel better having him close by. And God knows what the Hollis HMO would want.

"Anyway, why don't we walk down to ICU," Tom said. "I'm sure you want to see him."

At a nod from Tom, the ICU nurse opened to door to them.

As CJ and Paul approached their son's room, they heard his voice.

"For better or worse, Mrs. Reeves."

"In sickness and in health, Mr. Reeves," came the reply.

Paul stopped and put his arms around CJ. Lowering his head to her neck, his shoulders began to shake and she could feel the hot tears soaking her tee.

"To love and to cherish, my beloved," CJ whispered.


End file.
